The Lady of the Darkness
by Sweet Cari
Summary: She wants him. She needs him. And she'll stop at nothing until he is hers. I'M BACK! *HIATUS* for now


**The Lady of the Darkness**

By: Sweet Cari

**Author's Note:** I **deeply** apologize for not posting anything for almost four years. As mentioned in my account, my old internet wouldn't let me log in for an unknown reason and also school and college has been **killing** what's left of my imagination tanks.

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to their respected owners.

**Chapter One: Plans**

Far off into the Digital World, there was an area that no Digimon, Digidestined, not even the Digimon Emperor himself, would dare explore because it possessed a thick darkness that no light could penetrate. Deep within this endless pitch of black, a woman-like being was observing the Real World using an all-seeing eye pendant around her neck.

"The time is coming…" she said as the eye shifted to reveal some students returning home from school. "Soon, his true power will awaken and the events of the prophecy shall be fulfilled. Once the Digimon Emperor is defeated, I will see my place the true queen of this Digital World and have a fine husband to rule alongside me!"

"Another day, another Control Spire waiting to be destroyed." sighed a less-than-thrilled Davis, slumping into a seat in the computer room.

"Apparently, the Digimon Emperor doesn't believe in taking breaks." Yolei grumbled in disgust.

"That's true but if we slip up, he might have the whole Digital World conquered." Cody said.

"Everywhere except…the area known as the _Darkness_," stated Gatomon.

The group stared at the cat-like Digimon with surprise.

"When the Digimon Emperor first appeared in the DigiWorld, that place was what he wanted to take over first," she explained, "but as he put his plans to work, some kind of overwhelming terror came over him which resulted in the abandonment of the invasion."

"Gee, I wonder what caused that kind of fear to make someone like the Digimon Emperor cancel his own plans…." T.K. said with wonder.

"That answer..." Kari responded, "is best left unsolved..."

Later at the Kamiya residence, Kari was startled to see her older brother painfully limp over to his bed.

"Tai, what happened to you?!" she cried as she rushed over to help him reach the bed easier.

His right ankle had been badly bruised practically up to the knee; in addition, the injury caused some swelling as well.

"Don't worry, Kari," assured Tai, "it's not as bad as it looks, during soccer practice today, some knucklehead kicked the ball and I let my guard down, so basically it's my fault that I got hurt."

The former goggle-head cringed as Kari gently put an ice-pack on the bruised area.

"This will help reduce the pain." she said, slowly patting her brother's ankle.

"Boy, Kari, you're a real help. If it doesn't get any better, I'll let Joe take a look at it. At least he won't charge a dime."

The next day, Tai arrived late on a crutch to school despite his mother's complaints that he shouldn't go, he had just gotten to his seat between Matt and Sora when the teacher, Ms. Collins, made an important announcement.

"Class," she said, "today, we have a brand new student joining us. So, let's give a warm welcome to Vivien Caverna."

Upon saying the name, a beautiful young girl entered the classroom.

She was a small lady with a slender frame; her eyes were blue like sapphires, and her bangs were parted on the right profile of her face while the rest of her wavy brown hair rested just above her chest and on the top of her head, there sat a green hair ribbon.

Vivien smiled and bowed to the class.

"It is an honor to meet all of you."

"Now, just pick your seat wherever you like." Ms. Collins instructed, "I trust that one of the students will give you a clue on what the lesson is."

As Vivien walked between the desks, almost everyone in the room was spellbound by her grace in movement. She paused briefly and pondering for a moment, she took her seat behind Tai.

When Ms. Collins began her lecture, Matt and Sora were shocked when they saw their friend's sprain.

"Yeesh Tai, it hurts just to look at it…" the blonde muttered.

"Very funny, I bet all you get are blisters on your fingers from too much guitar playing…"

"Well, at least it doesn't look infected." Sora sighed with relief.

"At least, Sora cares about me…I guess she likes me more!"snickered Tai.

"Tai…shut it!" Matt snapped, getting out of his seat.

"Mr. Ishida, is there something you would like to say to the class?"

The golden-haired loner immediately went stiff as he felt his face turn beet red with embarrassment.

_Great….I'm such an idiot letting Tai's words get to me like that! Gotta say something…_

"Uh…um…n-nothing…"

The no-nonsense teacher raised an eyebrow. "If it was nothing, then would you tell the class what the lesson was about? I take it that you were paying attention…weren't you?"

When Matt didn't answer, Ms. Collins drew a heavy sigh as the sound of giggling filled the room.

After the school bell rang, Tai struggled to get his best friend's forgiveness but was having little success as he followed with Sora assisting him behind Matt as they walked home.

"Calm down, Matt! I said was sorry! I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of the whole class like that! Even though it was your fault for overreacting…I mean really, can't you take a joke?"

"You're lucky that I'm still speaking to you!" snarled the blonde, without even looking back at the pair. "I'm mad enough as it is! If you like Sora so much why don't you just have her!"

"I can't believe you're acting like this, Matt! This isn't like you at all holding a grudge even when Tai apologized to you! Have you forgotten that you're the bearer of the Crest of Friendship?!" Sora said, raising her voice.

As Matt finally turned around to respond, he took a deep breath and said,

"I'm sorry that I've been acting like such a jerk…I just haven't been feeling like myself lately, and I forgive you Tai and I'm sorry for yelling too…I guess I need some time alone for awhile…"

As he walked off, Tai and Sora couldn't help but worry about him. Sure Tai and Matt used to butt heads in the past but not like this? What was going on?


End file.
